Wasn't it the pain that brought us together
by aims2009
Summary: Wilson's thoughts after House jumps off the balcony in "Out of the Chute" Rated T only because of a little bit of language.


AN: Takes place after "Out of the Chute"

So I've had this story kind of floating around in my head for the past couple of weeks and when I finally went to write it, it was so much more difficult than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, any thoughts and/or suggests would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to House.

* * *

><p>Wilson sat alone at the bar. He knew he needed to get away from what he had just seen. Because no one on earth should have to witness what he just saw through his eyes. Even though what he saw wasn't actually what he thought it was, still no one should have to have those feelings off utter helplessness and despair. He took a sip of his drink. A warm feeling slowly came over him. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, but he also knew that he just couldn't go home and go to sleep like he normally would be doing right now. Would he ever get over seeing his friend jump off a balcony? When he saw House step off the balcony his heart literally stopped. Sure, House was fine, he landed in the pool, which apparently had been his attention all along. Although, Wilson didn't know that. What he saw was his friend, who recently had been dumped by his girlfriend and was back on vicodin, jump of a balcony. And for those few seconds, which felt like an eternity, Wilson thought he was witnessing the death of a friend. "<em>Had he seen me standing there? He had to of, I was only guy in a suit"<em>…..Wilson thought to himself. Did it really make much of a difference if House did see him? He really hoped that House hadn't sees him, how could you put your best friend through something like that. If he were to argue this with House, he was sure that House's response would be, "_How the hell could you not of seen the massive pool?"_ Wilson slightly smirked to himself, it didn't matter if House had seen him, it probably wouldn't have affected his decision to jump. _"Son of a bitch….it doesn't matter….because I apparently don't matter"…_was the conclusion that Wilson came to. As Wilson sat at the bar, he was reminded of all the times he had put up with House's crap, all the late night phone calls, all the rude things House said to his patients. It's one thing to treat your own patient like crap, but to treat Wilson's patients like that…..Wilson just shook his head. He did everything he thought he could for House. But once again Wilson was left with a feeling of being used and neglected. Even though Wilson was the most caring and generous person in the world, he still wanted to feel appreciated. And after tonight, he knew that things were never going to change. He was tired of being the good friend, the friend who was always there. However, House knew that he could get away with pretty much anything and Wilson would always be there. And House HAD done pretty much everything and Wilson was still there. Wilson so badly wanted to go back to the hotel, find House and smack him in the head and say "how would you feel if you saw me jump off a balcony?" But deep in his heart, he knew that House could never handle life if he did something like that. He remembered when he had donated part of his liver and House said, "If you die, I'm alone." One of those very rare moments when House let someone in and see a part of him no else gets to. Wilson wondered where his friend was, probably still drinking with college students or back in his room taking another pill. Deep down, he knew that House jumping off that balcony was simply House being House. There was nothing he could do to change that. However, that doesn't change the fact that Wilson wished he hadn't been there to see in person. Hearing it from House or one of his ducklings or whoever would be hard enough to comprehend and would have taken a toll on him. But, to actually see it in person, to witness that, he knew it was going to take some time to get over.

Wilson finished his drink and pulled out his phone. No new messages. Why should there be it was after midnight. House sure wasn't going to text him. He knew that, so he slipped his phone back in his pocket. Because receiving a text from House would mean that House cared about his feelings. He paid for his drink and started to head out of the bar. He heard his phone go off in his pocket indicating there was a text message waiting to be read. At first he thought he was just hearing things until he put his hand in his coat pocket and saw that he did in fact have one new message. He took a deep breath, he hoped the message was from the person who had been on his mind for the past hour, hell the person who was always on his mind. He looked at his phone revealing it was in fact that person. But he was nervous for what the message might say. If it was in fact House was it just some sarcastic text saying something like, "why did you leave the party so early?" or "you're an idiot for thinking I was actually trying to kill myself." He hovered his thumb over the button that would open the message until finally he just hit. What he read literally took his breath away. Wilson never knew that one simple word could have so much meaning. He stared at the word "_sorry" _like if he looked away the text might disappear. Wilson knew that was all he was ever going to get from House in regards to the events that happened tonight and it was all Wilson needed. With that word, he knew House hadn't seen him. He also knew that he was the emotional one in their friendship, and that House probably figured he was currently either drinking at a bar or at home and what he might be feeling. Wilson let out a long heavy sigh followed by a little laugh. They were going to be ok, more importantly House was ok. Well, he was still taking vicodin, having hookers at his hotel and drinking more than he probably should, but he was going to be ok. Wilson looked at the text one more time and put the phone back in his pocket. Now, he could go home, go to bed and in the morning he would wake up and things would be like they normally would.

* * *

><p>AN: So I literally read and reread the last part so many times. I tried to think of something House would actually text Wilson as his way of apology and to make sure Wilson knew he was ok. Let me know what you think! Please!<p>

Also, the title of this story if from the song "Ooh oh" by Keri Noble. Check it out! I totally see House and Wilson when I hear that song...is that weird? :)


End file.
